The field of the present invention is machines for deburring machined parts and for other machining tasks controlled by automation control.
Deburring machines are well known in the machining industry for removing sharp burrs and/or producing chamfers and the like remaining after the machining process. Such machines may also be used for parts formed through casting and other techniques which need cleaning of surfaces and/or edge machining. Such devices typically include deburring heads mounted to mounts including orthogonal mounts which allow positioning of the deburring heads to address work on work supporting spindles. More than one deburring head is often included in a given system. The heads themselves are typically adjustable for exacting placement and motion.
A deburring machine from which the present embodiment has evolved is illustrated and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/549,138, filed Aug. 27, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. In this prior disclosure, a deburring machine is illustrated which includes a housing with a chamber which is open upwardly. A conventional work supporting spindle is located on the floor of the chamber. An orthogonal mounting fixed atop the housing is made up of conventional components to define two degrees of freedom in a horizontal plane. Two deburing heads are shown supported by the orthogonal mounting. The two deburring heads are further mounted on the orthogonal mounting by vertically translating mounts to provide a third degree of freedom to the deburring heads which extend into the chamber.